When last expected KxA
by CaroAmy
Summary: Side story to my story Emerald Coast School. Something clicks during a conversation between Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles x Amy, short oneshot


****

This is a side story to my story _Emerald Coast High _and is set one year after. Amy is a junior and Knuckles is a senior. Also, Amy and Sonic are no longer a couple. This side story will not impact/influence the main story

All characters (c) SEGA

* * *

No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't solve the math question. He had been sitting at a round table in the school atrium for an hour now, fighting against his math homework. If it weren't for the test next week he wouldn't even bother with trigonometry. Ah, but he needed the grade. Although he disliked school he didn't plan on failing any classes. So, in order to keep his C, he was for the first time that month doing his homework. Tails had offered to stay after school in order to help him, but Knuckles told him he preferred to do it on his own. How he regretted not accepting the fox's amiability now.

He had quickly managed to finish off the first page of homework, but when he reached the second page his mind just went blank. How was he supposed to know how to solve for alpha, or whatever that Greek letter was? He grunted and tried again. Some nearby giggles annoyed him, causing him to sigh in frustration. _Maybe I should just give up…_ After all, the test was only one week away. He could ask Tails for help later, right? If he weren't such a procrastinator with homework and studying he would. The giggles became louder, which meant the girls- for they were certainly girls- were coming closer. He cursed under his breath as he tried to concentrate on the problem. Just when he thought the noise level was unbearable and decided to close his books and head for the library someone sat in front of him. He looked up and was surprised to see a pink hedgehog.

"You seemed to be struggling over something. Is it homework?" She asked.

"Yeah. Math homework," He snippily answered.

"Sorry, I see you're busy… I shouldn't have bothered you. Good luck!" Amy said apologetically.

"No, no, wait. I think I need a break anyway," Knuckles half-yelled right before she fully got up. He didn't quite understand why he wanted her to stay anyway, he just…did.

"You sure?"

"Positive." _I am?_

Amy sat back down with a smile. She admired the echidna with red dreadlocks in front of her. The uniform fit him well, although he didn't have the blazer on and his tie was a little loose. Before it looked strange, and once she noticed what she was doing, Amy began looking at something else while her mind raced in order to find a good topic of conversation. Funny how the Master Emerald came popping up, even though Amy didn't even know how to begin talking about that.

"If you're still wondering whether you're bothering me, you're not. So you can talk now," Knuckles said half smiling. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking, but she giggled all the same.

"You have a test coming up?" She finally asked. Lame topic, but it worked.

"Yeah. Trigonometry test. I really don't feel like studying for it, though."

"Well you should! But I understand. Math isn't my favorite either."

"Hey, why did you stay after school? You don't have dance practice today," he asked curious.

"Oh, I bet you only know when I have practice because of Rouge," Amy winked, yet felt a little growl coming from her stomach.

"Actually no. Honest!" He stated with a serious face. Amy didn't even try to disagree. Her growling stomach soothed.

"Well, I stayed after school today in order to help the Community Service Club with the preparations for the bake sale tomorrow. I baked brownies, I hope they'll sell!" she answered his first question.

"That's right; you're in the CS club. I think it's very…sweet of you… you know… to help people in need," Knuckles blurted out rather shyly.

Amy blushed a little, and butterflies replaced the low growl in her stomach. She couldn't quite understand why she was feeling awkward at the moment, and she couldn't remember the last time she had been in a similar situation. It had been a year since her breakup with the blue blur, and her feelings had soon enough settled. No one else had gotten to her, not even his ebony counterpart as most had expected. He was more of a friend, a best friend. _Oh, what am I thinking… this is me jumping into conclusions. _

"You're graduating in a few months…" she whispered. Knuckles had not expected this. He himself hadn't thought of this recently.

"If I pass," he chaffed.

"Oh, don't say that! Of course you'll pass," Amy quickly said. He chuckled.

"I was joking. Well, when I do graduate, I'll still see you around. I'll visit you," he said with a smile as he closed his books. Amy noticed this and frowned.

"Yeah… if you have time."

"Amy," he said looking into her eyes. He quickly untied the knot of his tie, but Amy failed to see this since all she cared to see were his violet eyes. "Smile." He stood up and grabbed his books.

"Are you going home already?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm going to ask Tails for help. After all, I have to pass math in order to graduate and to then be able to visit you, right?" He pushed the chair in and looked at Amy who was still sitting down.

"Would it be so bad to fail and be in the same class as me?" Amy teased. With a light chuckle he took off his tie and put it around Amy's neck, so that both ends of the tie were in the front and under the button down shirt's collar. _Not bad._

"No."

He left Amy at the table with his tie, and soon enough the atrium.


End file.
